What Did You Say!
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: CHALLENGE FIC Naruto does a jutsu wrong and now can read the thoughts of all the guys! SasuNaru GaarNaru NejiNaru and others
1. The Beginning

**DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge**

**DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge  
****  
DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge  
****  
DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge  
****  
DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge  
****  
DarkCrimsonFlame3's naruto challenge**

**Summary:** Naruto does a jutsu wrong and now can read the thoughts of all the guys!

**Pairings:** NejiNaru, GaarNaru, SasuNaru, Naru/anyone else

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, possibly yaoi (maybe not)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or this fanfic idea. But my friend has Kishimoto in her closet. And some Hidekaz guy. And a whole bunch of anime characters. And Orochimaru is in her sister's closet. Don't ask me why.

Chapter 1  
The Beginning

It was a beautiful day beyond imagining. The birds were singing their majestic and cheerful songs. The sun was shining its warm rays of light down on the world, mainly the joyful village of Konoha. Enough about the weather and whatnot since that's not really the reason why anyone is reading this story, that includes the people listening to someone read them the story**(1)**.

Ignoring the weather, in a nearby forest, Naruto was out training again. Sweat made itself known on his face and his orange jacket wrapped around his waist. A frustrated growl passed through his soft lips. He had been training for hours but just couldn't seem to do the jutsu correctly. With a heavy sigh, he sat down against a nearby tree and subconsciously fell asleep.

"Dobe" Naruto sleepily looked up and stared into dull black orbs, causing the blonde to jump, "What the hel? When'd you get here, Teme?" "You must the worst ninja I know if you can't sense me coming when you're asleep… Not that you do anyways when you're awake." Sasuke said, not answering the question. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, about to attack the raven when a growl erupted from his stomach. "You slept through lunch?" Sasuke asked in an almost uncaring tome of voice with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up!" the blonde yelled.

The two boys reach Ichiraku Ramen within minutes. It would have been a normal meal at Naruto's favorite ramen bar but life had something else in store. As they entered the building, Naruto got this weird feeling but shrugged it off as Sasuke ordered for the both of them since he already knew what Naruto was going to have.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke as they ate their ramen... more like Naruto ate his ramen and Sasuke watched.

'_Naruto looks really cute today._' Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

'_What's he looking at?_' "What did you say?" Naruto shouted.

'_Okay, Naruto you can get made at me all you like, just come over here and I'll shut you up for good._' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto's pink lips in hunger. "WHAT?" Naruto screamed.

'_He's really cute._' "Why are you saying these things? I thought we were just friends!"

'_Okay, cute... but insane._' "I am NOT insane!"

'_I wonder what he's look like in bed._'

Naruto stood up and slammed his chopsticks down. "Okay, you have GOT to stop freaking me out here! I don't mind the attention but... you a-and me! Together? That's just weird." He walked away leaving a confused and slightly sad Sasuke behind.

Naruto walked to the training grounds hoping that no one would be there but he saw Neji standing there getting ready to kick at one of the obstacles.

'_I can sense my Naruto coming now. Maybe I should say hi._' "It's okay, I know you're busy!" Naruto shouted as he walked over to Neji.

'_Wait, what?_' "I just came over because Sasuke was acting weird today." Naruto said, trying to explain.

'_That stupid Uchiha trying to steal __MY__ Naruto?_' "Yours?" Naruto asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." Neji said, trying to make sense of what was going on. "But you just said... Oh never mind, I need something to take my mind off of all this!" Naruto said as he suddenly kicked at one of the poles in the ground.

'_If you let me, I could help._' Neji thought with a smirk "No, its okay. You're training and I don't want you to have to stop just because of me!" Naruto said, rejecting the offer.

'_What is he talking about? I never-! Is he reading my mind?_' "No, you're the one talking so how could I do that?" Naruto replied.

'_Oh sh*t!_' Neji walked over to Naruto and held his shoulders in his hands, bending down to Naruto's level. "What did you do today that was different from any other day?" He asked. "Um..." Naruto tapped his chin in thought then quickly exclaimed, "Oh! I was practicing a new jutsu but it wasn't working so I took a break."

"What jutsu?" Neji asked, worried. "Oh, um... Just a one to make you hear better than before!" Naruto grinned.

'_So cute... cr*p!_' "I'm cute?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Err... No, I just saw... a rabbit run by." Neji lied. "Oh! Where?" Naruto shouted and looked around. "Um... he ran off! Don't worry about it now! We have much more important things to deal with." Neji put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and lead him away from the training ground.

"Um... Where are we going, Neji?" Naruto innocently asked. "Nowhere. I just wanted to walk with you, is that okay?" Neji pulled up a barrier in his mind so that Naruto couldn't hear him. '_I have to make sure that he doesn't learn things that he was never suppose to know. I'll have to stay with him the whole day!_'

"Guess what?" Naruto shouted, taking Neji out of his thoughts. Neji looked down at his hyperactive crush and asked, "What?"

"Gaara is supposed to be visiting today and the rest of the week! He said he was on a business trip to make peace once again between his village and ours but he said he could spend some time with me since it won't take long." Naruto answered.

Neji's eyes widened at every word. '_Oh cr*p this is NOT good, what if Gaara likes Naruto too! I already know of the others living here that like my Naruto but I hope Gaara doesn't too! What if Naruto hears something and makes Gaara mad?_'

Neji mentally sighed, '_Destiny has played a tricky card today._'

**Where ever the personification of Destiny is at:**

"Achoo!"

Life stared at his friend, "Wow. It's been a while since you've last sneezed. Is it that Hyuuga kid again?" Destiny sighed, "Yes. I thought he had stopped thinking about me after he got beat up by Naruto. Looks like I spoke too soon. Oh, and someone tell him I'm not playing card today. That's tomorrow."

**chapter 1 end**

**(1) This is what my friend does to one of her friends.**

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
Hehe, blame Life for having this take too long to type out and everything.  
This is a challenge from DarkCrimsonFlame3 that a friend of mine told me about. I have to thank her later.  
I'll try to write up the second chapter as fast as I can before Life can throw another snowball at me.  
The whole Life and Destiny personification thing was due to my friend talking about Hetalia. And to due to that fact that she and her friends want to beat up the personification of Life some days.


	2. What's the Worst The Could Happen?

**Message from Kori**  
Hurray! I haven't died! yet..  
Second chapter now up!

**Pairings:** NejiNaru, GaarNaru, SasuNaru, LeeSaku

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, possibly yaoi (maybe not)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or this fanfic idea. But my friend has Kishimoto in her closet. And some Hidekaz guy. And a whole bunch of anime characters. And Orochimaru is in her sister's closet. Don't ask me why.

**hypnotic flames:** Ah! Thank you! Don't worry, I don't think I can write yaoi for my life anyways so it'll mostly be shounen-ai.

Chapter 2  
What's the Worst That Could Happen?

While Naruto was talking about one thing or another, Neji was trying to figure out what to do. '_I could try to keep Naruto away from Gaara but both Naruto and Gaara might get suspicious. I could let Naruto talk to Gaara and hope for the best-! No, Neji! Bad idea! Worst idea ever! I could try to tell Gaara about this and-_'

"Gaara!" Naruto called, causing Neji to almost have a heart attack after being kicked out of his thoughts as the blonde ran to his foreign friend.

'_That sounds like Naruto!_' the red-head ninja thought as he glanced in Naruto's direction, a small smile making its way on his face. Naruto tackled Gaara into a hug, Gaara preventing them from falling.

'_I think my back is going to break one of these days though I wouldn't mind if Naruto's the one who ends up breaking it, as much as I would like to keep my back intact_' Naruto stared at his friend with a confused look then worriedly asked, "Eh? I'm breaking your back? I didn't mean to, Gaara!"

Before a thought could be thought or a word could be said, Neji dragged Naruto away while making apologies to Gaara. Gaara stared after the two male, '_What was that all about?_'

"What's up, Neji," Naruto asked the Hyuuga. '_Quick, Neji! Think of something!_' "I need you to stay here for a moment while I… uh… Talk to Gaara!" Neji quickly said and before Naruto could say anything, ran off to Gaara.

'_Come on, Neji! You can do this!_' Neji mentally told himself, not that Gaara's intimidating stare was helping. The Hyuuga had ran to the Sand ninja without knowing how to tell him about Naruto's mind reading abilities. "'!" Neji quickly blurted.

"I figured," Gaara said, still keeping his emotionless act intact. "What?" Neji asked, unsure if he heard the Kazekage correctly. "I said I figured that he could read our minds" Gaara said, not liking to have to repeat himself. "Hey Sakura!" the two boys heard coming from a certain blonde.

'_No! Not Sakura! He'll definitely say something to make her mad!_' Neji thought as he and Gaara ran to where Neji left "his" blonde. Naruto then noticed that Neji and Gaara had appeared next to him and excitedly said, "Guess what? Sakura's got a boyfriend and guess who it is?" Neji sighed as he asked, "Who's Sakura's boyfriend?"

Naruto stared at Neji with his mouth open before saying, "Wow. You didn't know? He's you teammate. Sakura's boyfriend is Lee" Neji nodded, trying his best not to imagine how their children will turn out when he realized something. '_Wait. How can Naruto be okay with this? I thought Naruto had a big crush on Sakura?_' Neji thought, unknowing of his mind barrier falling at the last part until Naruto answered his question.

"I did have a crush on Sakura," the sheepishly started saying, "After a while, I realized that we can never be more than just friends and that she's more like a sister to me. So I'm cool with Sakura dating Lee 'cause I know that he'll take good care of her!" At this, Naruto gave Sakura a big hug.

'_I want a hug_,' Gaara thought before realizing that he didn't put up his mind barrier. Naruto stared at Gaara with a mischievous smile, "I didn't know you were the type who likes hugs!" The blonde quickly brought Gaara into a bear hug. Neji stared at the scene with his mouth hanging open after putting up his mind barrier, '_Wait! Does this mean that Gaara really likes Naruto, too? Or is he really the type who likes hugs? I really do hope it's the latter._'

"Naruto," Sakura suddenly said with a(n evil) smile, "You don't mind if I steal these two for a minute, do you?" Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura grabbed Neji and Gaara's arms and ran off with them, leaving a confused blonde.

"Spill everything you know," the pink haired kunoichi demanded from the two prisoners, "I know you two know something and I want in on it! You guys didn't say anything but he acted like you were talking to him so spill it!" "You have to promise not to tell ANYONE," Neji said, which Sakura nodded. There was silence before Gaara spoke, "Naruto can read our minds. Did he not read your mind?" Sakura shook her head. "That's odd," Neji stated, "If he can't read your mind, then what's the trend here? It can't be that it is at random…"

"If Naruto can read both your minds, then maybe we can start with the similarities between you two," Sakura suggested. "Our lives were changed because of him," Gaara said. "My life was also changed by Naruto so it can't be that," Sakura countered. The two rambled off whatever they could think of but Sakura would counterattack them. "I got nothing else," Neji said but thought, '_Unless Gaara really does like Naruto then there's that possibility_'

"There seems to be nothing left but the obvious," Gaara said as the other two waited for him to continue, "We're both guys" Sakura nodded as she considered this option, "That's true and we don't have enough evidence to disprove it…" Suddenly, Sakura had an evil grin on her face, which caused Gaara and Neji to be concerned. "Anyways," the pink-haired girl said, "I got to run for now" And with that, Sakura was gone.

Neji sighed as he stared at Naruto, who was currently having a conversation with Temari. '_Looks like he can't read her mind_,' the Hyuuga thought. "Should we tell him?" Gaara suddenly asked. "We should probably gather as much info on his mind reading before telling him," Neji replied. "Shouldn't we at least tell the Hokage," Gaara questioned. "You know how the council members of Konoha are. Hokage-sama is going to have to tell them eventually and who knows what they might do, besides," Neji said, "What's the worst that could happen?" '_A lot can happen actually…_'

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
So yeah, here's the second chappie! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I was just trying to move the plot along  
Sakura seems to smile evilly a lot in this... but what is she planning this time? O_o (insert dramatic music)


	3. Sakura's Plans

**Message form Kori**  
So... Chapter 3 is finally here... and it's 4 pages long on Word! 0_o  
Some reasons it took so long (besides the obvious): this chapter, when I was writing it, felt more like filler (maybe because Naruto wasn't in it...); i didn't know where I wanted to end up in the story (who he ends up with, who else should like him, should aliens suddenly attack/end up in another dimension, should Akatsuki appear, ect/etc); i tried to make this chapter about Sakura since she's going to become important somehow...; i made an outline but it was too vague for me to follow so I threw it out the second-story window; i keep coming up with new fanfic ideas DX  
Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems like filler but it has some kind of importance... somewhere... half of it might be just for laughs though...  
Fail at dramatic-ness!

What Did You Say!  
Chapter 3  
Sakura's Plans

"Sasuke!" Sakura angrily cried, "I should have known you were behind this!"

Sasuke evilly smirked, "You can't stop me. Give it up already. Give me the answers I want"

"Just let Lee go! He has nothing to do with this" the pink haired girl begged. Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't do that. He's bound to find out anyways. If you want him, you know what you must do"

Sakura stared at the tied and gagged Lee that Sasuke held hostage with desperate eyes. It was either fulfill Sasuke's demands or never see her darling Lee ever again.

…

…

Wait… When the #!*% did this happen? Did we miss a whole scene or two or something? What the #!*% happened?

**Two Hours Earlier**

"Sakura-chan?" a male voice asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Sakura asked in her sweetest voice.

"Can you explain to me exactly what we're doing?"

"We're helping Cupid out," Sakura replied.

"I know that but-!" He was interrupted by a voice below.

"Sakura, Lee," Sasuke called, looking up at the two, and asked in his uncaring voice, "What are you two doing up in the trees?"

"Just enjoying the view and our date," Sakura lied as she hugged Lee's arm, hoping Sasuke would fall for the lie and-

"Sakura," Sasuke called, "You're a horrible liar"

"_Dam it!_" Inner Sakura cried.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

" #!*% !" Sasuke muttered under his breathe. He managed to capture Lee but he proved to know nothing about Sakura's plans except that they're spying on Naruto for some reason. Sasuke really should have gone after Sakura. He was going to have her find Naruto for him but if Sakura is spying on Naruto… He just needs to convince her onto his side… somehow…

Then the light bulb went off.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Ino," Sasuke called to the blonde girl, who looked up from tending her flowers.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino said, "What are you doing here?"

"I found this letter," he replied, taking out a letter from his pocket, "It's addressed to Sakura and I was wondering if you could give it to her when you get the chance. It looks really important so make sure she gets it, ok? Thank you, Ino" Sasuke handed over the letter and quickly left, an evil smile making its way onto his face.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

It was not long before the sound of Sakura rushing down the streets and into the forest reached Sasuke's ears.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD?" the pink haired kunoichi angrily cried out as she skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. The sound of clapping quickly dissolved her anger and she whipped her head around in time to see a shadowy figure come out from behind the trees. Raven black hair and scarlet Sharingan eyes were the first things she noticed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura angrily cried, "I should have known you were behind this!"

Sasuke evilly smirked, "You can't stop me. Give it up already. Give me the answers I want"

"Just let Lee go! He has nothing to do with this" the pink haired girl begged. Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't do that. He's bound to find out anyways. If you want him, you know what you must do"

Sakura stared at the tied and gagged Lee that Sasuke held hostage with desperate eyes. It was either fulfill Sasuke's demands or never see her darling Lee ever again. She reluctantly spoke.

"I was spying on Naruto. I just want him to be happy with someone he could love and I'm willing to help him anyway that I can"

"What if I were to say that I can make Naruto happy?" Sasuke asked.

"You would have to prove it to me" was Sakura's reply before she turned and (dramatically) walked away… That is, until she realized she forgot Lee and had to walk back.

"Don't you dare say anything" the girl muttered to the raven as she dragged her boyfriend away from him.

"Um… Sakura-chan," Lee called, "If you untie me, I can walk on my own"

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"So the goal is to find the perfect match for Naruto," Sakura said, "The problem is who is the perfect match? Lee, take notes! I want all ideas written down!"

"Hai, my love!" Lee shouted with a salute as he whipped out a small notebook and pencil from who knows where and started taking down notes.

**Plans A-J later**

"Ok, I have compiled a list of everyone who know Naruto and highlighted all the names of those Naruto don't know!" Sakura explained holding up a stack of paper, "First we'll find a way to eliminate some of the names until we think we eliminated enough! After that, we'll… Well, we'll just keep eliminating candidates until we find the right one for Naruto!" Lee looked over the list before scrunching his thick eyebrows together in confusion.

"How come we're not on this list?" he asked. Sakura's face found its way to her hand. Lee's lucky Sakura loves him or he might become severely injured.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Sakura, do you believe that Sasuke might not be the one for Naruto?" Lee asked as the two were going over the list and eliminating those who were either married or taken.

"I was just trying to see what his motives are," Sakura fiercely replied, "Naruto is like a little brother to me and I won't forgive anyone who tries to use my little brother for pleasure!" Lee nodded and a giant flame of determination appeared in his eyes.

"With the power of youth, we will find Naruto's true love!" he shouted.

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be talking about you, Naruto… Perhaps a little too much…"

"I counted seven, Hyuuga"

**Ever wondered what happened to Plans A-J?**

**A:** "What are your feelings about Naruto?" Lee asked Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the boy before suspiciously replying, "He's… my student?"

**B:** "What are your feelings about Naruto?" Lee asked.

"I only like them in ramen," random villager 44 replied.

**C:** "What are your feelings about Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Naru-who?" random villager 62 asked in confusion.

"Lee, this is not working," Sakura stated.

"Who are you people?" the random villager asked but was ignored as Sakura and Lee walked away in defeat.

**D:** "What are your feelings-?"

"I don't think it's going to work the fourth time"

**E:** "Good day, Orochimaru! Would you like to fill out this survey? It's real quick that even people who are not filled with the power of youth, like you, can do it in less than a minute!"

"Why are all these questions about Naruto and my feelings about him? Hey Kabuto! Why don't you fill out one of these, too? In fact, make sure every sound ninja fills out one of these! I don't want them to forget how to fill out surveys in case they are faced in these kinds of situation!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!"

**F:** "Is this really safe?" Lee asked and he and Sakura were sitting around a small table.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Sakura replied, "Now, let's see… Give us the name of the one who is the right person for Naruto to love and cherish for the rest of his life?" The two stared at the board in front of them.

"The-The stone's moving on its own!" Lee cried, getting nervous about the plan.

"Sh! We have to read out it spells out!" Sakura said, trying to concentrate on what the board is spelling, "I-T-H-E-D-E-M-O-N-L-O-R-D-O-F-D-E-A-T-H-S-E-T-H-W-I-L-L-C-O-M-E-F-O-R-Y-O-U-R-S-O-U-L-!" Sakura stared at the board in confusion.

"I asked for the name, thank you!" she muttered.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" Lee called.

"What is it?"

"It says 'I, the Demon Lord of Death, Seth, will come for your soul!'… I think we should get out of here…"

'Uh… Yeah, good idea!" Sakura nervously agreed and the two ran out promising each other to never do anything like that ever again.

**G:** "Ok, I had everybody who knows who Naruto is, along with Naruto, take a personality quiz then sent the results to top experts to do a personality match to see who is most compatible with our Naruto. Don't worry, they take into account the whole opposites attract and everything!" Sakura explained.

"What are the results?" Lee asked, curious to know what the top experts think.

"I was waiting for you to ask," Sakura confidently stated as she took a piece of paper out of a manila folder, "The results say… What the #!*% ?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"It says Hanabi! …Wait! This is written in crayon! Hanabi stole the real results!"

**H:** "What do the results say this time?" Lee asked as Sakura returned.

"Don't ask!" she muttered, "Some ninjas stole and ripped apart then burned the results…"

"Oh…"

**I:** "Ok, we have set up this stand giving away free Naruto plushies. Now, we must be vigilant and remember every person who takes one of these plushies for they might be potential candidates! Are you ready?" Sakura loudly spoke, sounding like a military sergeant.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!" Lee cried, determination written all over his face. The moment they opened their stand, a large mob of who knows how many stormed the stand taking plushies here and there. Within seconds, the whole stand was empty, devoid of plushies, as Sakura and Lee stared in shock.

"D-Did you see a face you c-could possible point out b-because I couldn't see a thing?" Sakura asked, her body shivering from fear the horde of people might come back.

"N-No," Lee stuttered in reply then remembered, "Th-Though I did s-s-see Naruto t-take one!"

"Th-That makes no s-sense"

**J:** "Um… Sakura?" Lee asked upon enter his girlfriend's room.

"Oh. Hello there, Lee," the pink haired girl replied in a voice that would send even the bravest soul crying to his mother. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her skin paler than usual. Her room was dark save for the light that came from the computer in front of the girl.

"What have you been doing in here for the past 3 hours and why is it so dark?" Lee questioned, starting to get worried. He turned on the light and gasp at his girl's state.

"I was doing some research," Sakura creepily replied, ignoring the steam coming off her body from being exposed to the light, "I got a list of everyone who knows Naruto and everyone who Naruto knows!"

"O-Ok?" Lee said, unsure what to do now.

"Then I was looking up who was most popularly pair with Naruto…"

"How?"

"Google"

"…"

"…"

"What's Google?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know exactly"

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:  
**So, we get to see more of Sasuke in here... a second of Orochi and Kabuto and Kakashi... Naruto, Neji, and Gaara barely in this chapter... I just hope this chapter makes sense...  
Yeah... Just for laughs... Anyways! The poll for who Naruto should end up with is still going on if anyone still wants to vote (you choose up to 3) but here are the results so far (as of 30 May 2011)!  
Kyuubi-4  
Hinata-2  
Kakashi, Itachi, and Haku-1 each  
Amazing how Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara are not in there XD They were starting to look like the main characters  
Power to the minor characters! XD

Ok, I'll go back to writing the other chapters up now... Or work on the outline...  
Hehe... Google!


End file.
